


Cueva

by Morde



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morde/pseuds/Morde





	Cueva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plushy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/gifts).



La cueva está oscura. No se ve nada; solo se vislumbra un Steelix durmiendo plácidamente. Una bandada de Zubat se acerca. Se posan sobre la serpiente férrea y empiezan a chuparle la sangre.

Un rugido ultrasónico estremece a los murciélagos. Steelix no puede oírlo, pero los Zubat dejan de alimentarse de él. Han entendido el mensaje y se marchan. El Noivern responsable se acerca a la serpiente y observa. Steelix sigue durmiendo.

Un Noibat se posa sobre Steelix. Mira a su alrededor y se acomoda.

— Sal de ahí, pequeño. Steelix duerme —le dice Noivern—. Y cuando despierte, tendremos un lugar para todos.

Noibat obedece y sale volando. Noivern vuelve a observar a Steelix. Sigue durmiendo. Y el dragón se asegura de que así siga hasta que la serpiente quiera.


End file.
